I stood on you, and then fell in love!
by Abooknerdandproud
Summary: Annabeth was just the new girl at a new school and then suddenly she stepped on a random boy and ended up finding love. Review please :D Four-shot! Percabeth Fanfiction!


**Hey guys I know I haven't posted anything in a while but this is the first chapter in a four shot, I hope you like it :)) and All because of a collab will be updated very soon but honestly I've lost inspiration for that fanifiction...I love yous all 3**

 **~Abooknerdandproud**

 **One-shot between Percy and Annabeth, AU!**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson series or anything :((**

Annabeth's POV:

It all started when I was 8!

I had just moved from San Francisco, to Manhattan because my dad had just been offered a new job and the memory of my mother (Athena) was too painful for him. So he decided that we needed a change. Being eight at the time, I didn't really understand what was happening. All I knew was that my mother had died and it was the most excruciating moment of my life. I still miss her to this day and my dad refuses to talk about her. He acts like she never really existed.

As I was eight, I happened to be in grade three, and my home-room teacher happened to be a women call Mrs Hewitt, who I now know as Helen, because my dad and her "fell in love!" I think it's a bunch of bull if you ask me but again of course being eight I didn't understand what was happening so I just went with it. They are happily married now with a set of twins called Bobby and Matthew. They're little rascals but I love them too pieces.

Anyways, going back to my first day in grade Three, I walked into home-room and everyone just stopped and stared at me for a second and then turned away as if I was immediately old news. I walked up to Helen and gave her my registation form and sat at the back of the classroom, where the only two empty seats were. I sat down on a chair and I heard a groan from beneath me. I look down and there's a boy the same age as me lying on the floor, with a pillow tucked under his head.

"You just stood on my chest." He said dramatically,

I stared at him dumbfounded.

"You're lying on the floor." I retorted.

He looked at me and the moaned loudly, before dramatically stretching and bending his back until he finally crawled out from under the table and sat on the chair beside me. He turned to look at me.

"Everyone know's that I sleep on the floor during home-room!" He stated with a pout as if it were a crime to not realise.

"Yes, but I didn't because I'm new and I was only looking for a seat." I said.

"Do you not look to see who's on the floor first?" He asked as if it were an ordinary question and he asked it often.

"No, who checks the floor before they sit down on a chair?" I asked.

He mumbled something incoherently, that I didn't understand,

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked the boy.

"Nothing...it doesn't matter." He stated.

"Okay..." I said.

He was silent for a couple of minutes and I took out the book that I was reading. I was reading the Hunger games series and I was hooked. I was just on the part where Katniss had found Peeta by the lake in the arena when the boy beside me interrupted me.

"So, what's your name?" He asked suddenly.

I looked at him warily before replying, "Annabeth. What's yours?" I asked curiously.

"If I tell you, promise you won't laugh?" He said, looking scared.

"Yeah, I promise." I said seriously.

"My name is Perseus, but Percy for short." He said shyly.

My eyes lit up, he was named after Perseus son of Zeus.

"You're name originates from Greek Mythology, you know?" I stated excitedly.

He turned to me with his eyes bright, and a huge, cheeky grin sporting on his face.

"You like Greek Mythology too?" He asked suddenly.

"Umm, is that even a question?" I spoke excitedly.

He looked at me with the cutest expression.

"Can we be best friends?" He asked seriously

I smiled at him, glad that I'd made such an impression on someone, on my first day.

"Of course!" I stated as if it were a fact.

From this day on we've been inseparable.

 _ **~Time-lapse 9 years later~**_

It is my first day of Grade 12 and Percy's coming to pick me up in blue Ford Mustang. His mom just won the lottery and bought him this expensive car. Percy didn't care that his mom had just won the lottery, he only cared that she was happy. His mom had a rough patch where her husband and Percy's dad disappeared suddenly, and Sally was left broke and alone as a single mother. Percy was the greatest help ever. He helped his mom with everything. At the age of 15 he was working two jobs just to help his mother with the rent and he would help with everything at home. He wouldn't ask for a single thing for himself apart from maybe blue food, but that's different. Even though his mum won the lottery and is basically rich now Percy hasn't changed! He's still the selfless goofball, that I became best friends with all those years ago.

As I was thinking this I decided it was probably time to get out of bed because Percy was coming to get me in an hour. I threw my duvet off me and felt the cold attack me as if it were at war.

I quickly stripped out of my pajama's and stepped into the warm shower. I quickly washed my hair with my signature lemon shampoo, and then stepped out of the shower. I wrapped myself in my towel, and walked back into my bedroom to pick my outfit for the day.

I eventually decided with my stranger things t-shirt, a burgundy and yellow flannel and black high-waisted skinny jeans. I then picked out my Captain America converse, and put them on as well. I quickly dried my hair roughly , and then brushed it deciding not to put it up.

I applied no make-up because I only wear it for special occasions and school was definitely not a special occasion. I then sprayed myself with my Tommy girl perfume and grabbed my Teen Wolf Rucksack before heading down the stairs and out the front door, to find Percy actually early for once.

I ran over to his car and opened the passenger door.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." I smiled.

He smiled right back except it was more of a smirk which I found endearing.

The truth is... I've had a crush on Percy since I was twelve and before you say oh the cliche, guy and girl best-friend story falling in love well this was different because Percy saved me!

~Flashback~

I was walking home from school and I'd forgotten about meeting Percy, so I just continued walking cause I was being oblivious. I was walking with my headphones in listening, to my favourite song, last of the real ones but Fall out Boy, when suddenly I was grabbed from behind. I didn't have time to react and a hand was over my mouth to stop me from screaming. I kicked and thrashed, but it was of no use! I was trapped!

I looked up and found my eyes staring up to this fifty year old man.

"Aren't you pretty sweetheart?" The creepy man said.

I didn't say anything in fear.

He started caressing my face with the back of his hand, and i started to cry.

I felt him pull at my blouse and I closed my eyes in pain.

Suddenly, there was a loud groan, and I opened my eyes to see Percy's beautiful sea green one's staring into mine.

"Run!"was all he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

He saved me and ever since I've had a huge crush on him.

~End of Flashback~

Percy Started his car and started the 20 minute drive to school.

I stared at him from the corner or my eye, and took in his appearance.

He looked stunning! His raven black was messy but at the same time somehow perfect. His muscles were easily visible through his Imagine Dragons band t-shirt and his ripped skinny jeans looked amazing on him. He had a beanie tucked in his pocket and a hoody wrapped around his waist.

I saw Percy smirk from the corner of my eye.

"You checking me out Wisegirl?" He asked.

I blushed.

"Yeh, checking out your stupidness." I said with a smirk.

"Well-played wise girl," he said affectionately.

The rest of the car journey was silent, until we made it to school.

Percy suddenly looked nervous, and we ended up walking to our home-room in silence as well.

We sat at the back together and Percy turned to face me.

"I have something to tell you." He said.

"What's going on in that brain of yours seaweed brain?" I asked jokingly.

"Umm...well...Look Wisegirl a girl asked me out?" He said with a questioning tone.

I nearly burst into tears right there and then.

"And what did you say?" I asked cautiously.

"I said yes!" He said.

My heart broke in two at that moment.

 **TBC**

 **Review please :D**


End file.
